The Macabre of Elmore
by Cooper McCarthy
Summary: The biggest collaboration of the most deadliest writers alive! EvelioandZgroup, Bryce Avila, Jamie Skyland, Penelope Peterson, Henry Peters, and Cooper McCarthy give you the forbidden stories that Elmore never wanted you to know. Come here for the old-fashion terror. This is one collection you'll never forget. Enjoy the prologue, but stick around. The fun has yet to begin.


The Macabre of Elmore

Written by

Bryce Avila, Cooper McCarthy, Henry Peters, Penelope Peterson, Jamie Skyland, and Evelio Lava

_**Copyright Disclaimer: We own none of these characters or settings, exception of OCs, but the fan fiction is based off an original idea by all 6 writers and are converting the idea for the website, in favor of the I WANT TRUE FREEDOM ON FF! idea What you are about to read is something else to make you both happy, and terrified or even mad, but you will feel something. The plot here is not thought out. We each write out a chapter and go along. We call it Improv or something cooler than that, if you guys can come up with a name, that will surely be appreciated.**_

Prologue

The night was at bay when Nicole, Gumball, and Carrie were sitting on the couch, watching an old horror movie. Carrie was weary by the idea that an animal could just come alive by transformation when bitten. Nicole was a bit unsettled by this, nonetheless. She didn't like horror movies. Gumball, on the other hand, he was something else. He stood there, with his hands on his chin, leaning over the TV, amazed at what cinema was able to bring to his very eyes.

Nicole got up, walked over to the kitchen. But before she went in, she asked Gumball and Carrie if they wanted something to eat.

Carrie had a straight face, and said that was a funny joke. Nicole actually meant it, but was unaware of her eating...habit. She just thought she did since she was never really dead, but merely just a host-less ghost that just lives on.

Gumball was too focused on the TV to pay any attention to Nicole. Even when Carrie joked about letting her use his body to eat, again.

He didn't even blink. His eyes would soon turn red from what he watching. It may have been just a movie, but to him, it was his escape. He can imagine all of this stuff happening here: Werewolves, vampires, the dead rising, all of that scary stuff.

Nicole saw that Gumball was too busy to even watch him.

Nicole turned over to the kitchen, but a sudden scream was released. It was not by her, but by someone _in_ the kitchen, before Nicole.

It was Richard.

He screamed and, with all of his might, he hit Nicole with an ax. It stabbed through the middle of her left breast and under the right breast. Blood was already released after the first swing at the flat chest of Nicole.

She screamed, most with agony, but very little on what was happening.

He took it out pretty quick, only to swing and hit her again. This time, it was on her head.

That swing shut her up pretty good, but a last, there was a white ghost, looking at Richard.

Richard kept looking at Nicole's body—dead and on the floor.

He slowly looked up and saw Carrie, away from the couch the minute Nicole was beaten by that weapon he holds dearly as his little friend.

"You can't kill me," Carrie started. "You can't kill what's already dead."

He said nothing. He smiled and laughed a bit, having a back like a hunchback or an igor.

Richard pulled out holy water, a cross, and a small butter-knife. He grabbed the holy water and threw it at her. No effect.

He smiled, looking at his ax. "We'll just have to see about that, won't we Robby?"

His voice changed. "_Yeah...kill them...kill...kill, kill, kill, kill, **KILL, KILL, KILL**,...murder..._"

Carrie was scared. She could have floated away, but was afraid of leaving Gumball there, and most likely, not even thinking about it. All she could do was look at the late-Nicole. Dead.

Richard walked and got closer and closer and closer to Carrie.

She screamed, "GUMBALL! GUMBALL! HELP! HELP ME!"

All he could do was watch the movie. The movie that stunned him so dearly.

Carrie was just on the door, crying a bit. She really hoped for something.

Then, she tried opening the door. Nothing. It wouldn't open. She thought about floating, hoping this would end this.

When she went back to charge in, she was hit in the middle of her head.

The ax got her. She was hit right on the head. There was nothing special about the ax.

Blood ran flew her head, crossing to directions, while the skull on her head grew a sharp smile. Hell was raising here.

Gumball was still watching the movie. The strange thing, though, he was watching a dad kill his family.

Richard took off the ax and went outside, leaving Gumball behind, thinking he didn't see anything. And he didn't. Didn't see a thing. Just stood there watching the movie.

Richard went outside, with thunder coming down and rain being dry before it hit the ground. Richard laughed like crazy.

But, out of nowhere, he was shot.

The problem here, beside moving his fat body was the possibility of two shooters. First, there was Darwin and Anais with a gun on the roof. The other being Mr. Robinson having a shooting practice, with Mrs. Robinson laid in bed, with her throat slit wide open, and Mr. Small there as well. Two were dead.

Richard's blood ran down the gutter where it went in three directions. One in the sewer, where young a skeleton rest below, with a little crying there. Second ran down with the Fitzgerald's, their father being hidden in the trunk of the car. Only to be the undead, while Penny was there, watching her sister get taken away from a mysterious figure. The third ran in the school, where the young children of Miss Simian's classroom await to be killed, screaming and waiting for someone to open the door.

Gumball went over to the screen and spoke to it. "What you are watching is something the archive has never seen. Please, stick around, your favorite characters could be the next victims of our little creepshow."

Gumball smiled, sinisterly, turning off the TV, with only his teeth, shown in a dark red form of gas and skeleton form, laughing.

Ladies and gentlemen, welcome. We bring you the most acclaimed authors here, or the most brutalty and terrifying authors to tell you stories of Elmore. They are ones you will never want to stop, unless you have been taken away, or your soul is dead.

Enjoy, for ALL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA HAHAHAH

NDJDKls;v;fd;brtrh

tf

h

fd

hrtgjtyjtyjhfd

gb

df

gerjy

frtu66sru

te

u

sryt

uer5yw4THBY54U

Y TR5UHRTUTEDRYHSY Y

R

YRJUDYI

E6TYIE7US

TRUJSW4

YREHFSEZGREJAH UU

JH refrgbkjghkkw tger

hyrtjdyjiikukmmjnh

* * *

COMPUTER ERROR: }:)


End file.
